Forever Waiting
by jassyrine
Summary: Can you say he's the one for you when every time you give up, he's still trying and fighting for your love?
1. Chapter 1

"Elisaaaa! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Cloe yelled at her friend Elisa who's until now is in front of the mirror, doing her makeup.

"I told you not to invite me on a show we knew I'm not going to enjoy. I don't even know anything about it." Elisa replied to Cloe who's all ready to go.

"Shut up Elisa!" She scolded Elisa like she's a child who doesn't follow her mother. "I promise you, we'll enjoy this." She winked at her friend.

"You'll enjoy because there's a lot of boys." Elisa muttered under her breath. Getting her bag from the bed and walking out the house with Cloe in front of her.

"I heard that!" Cloe said while walking to the car and starts to head to the arena where Monday Night RAW is happening.

Elisa still don't understand why she agreed to join her friend in this wrestling show she doesn't even know a thing about, besides from the fact that they have a free ticket because Cloe's cousin, whose one of the wrestlers, gave them a ringside ticket.

She thought about just giving her ticket a few days before the show to someone who would enjoy them but Cloe won't take no for an answer. Both of them don't know a thing about wrestling, but lately, Cloe won't stop talking about this one particular wrestler who Elisa don't much listen for because she's not interested at all. She can name a few wrestlers, like John Cena, The Rock and The Undertaker, but not because she watched it before, but because she's hearing it somewhere down the streets.

"I don't know why you're so excited for this." Elisa pointed out at her friend. "You don't even know any wrestlers."

"Hey! Excuse you! I know a few." Cloe fired back.

"Really? Give me one!" Elisa challenged.

"Cesaro!"

"Who the hell is that?" Elisa asked. "There's no wrestler whose name is Cezaro!" Elisa shouted feeling like her friend is fooling her.

"It's Cesaro. Not Cezaro!"

"Whatever. There's no wrestler with that name."

"As if you know." Cloe mumbled. Elisa looked at her friend, raising her eyebrow. "Cesaro is my cousin. The one who gave us free tickets."

"Really?" Elisa asked. "You said his name is Claudio! Are you fooling me?"

"Nah, Cesaro is his ring name."

"Oh." Elisa felt embarrassed. "I told you, I shouldn't watch it! I don't know anyone."

"You said you know John Cena." Cloe wondered.

"I don't even know what John Cena looks like." Elisa said frustrated. "What the hell. There are so many people." Elisa whispered after the car they're riding turned left to the parking lot.

"Yeah right! So enjoy it because people would want to have your ticket." Cloe said to her friend seriously.

After they parked the car, they haven't got out yet. Cloe is calling her cousin while Elisa is just looking outside of the arena, at the people who seems to really love wrestling. She didn't get why some people are obsessed with it, but maybe after tonight, she'll know why.

"Hey Claud! We're here at the parking lot." Cloe said to her cousin.

"Well, we're here now. Wait. Oh I can see your car." His cousin said feeling happy that they would see each other again after months of just calling and texting.

A car parked beside them and four large men went out of the car. Cloe excitedly went out of the car too to hug a guy who Elisa assumed Claudio. Elisa still sat on the passenger seat just looking at the huge men who the fans were screaming for.

She slowly went out of the car; her bag fell on the ground, completely forgetting that she rested it on her lap. A guy with a black shirt and a shaggy blonde hair bent down to reach for Elisa's bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Elisa slightly mumbled.

"No worries." The guy replied. "You okay?" He asked Elisa when she just stared at him.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Elisa laughed a little, feeling nervous by the stare of this guy.

"I'm Jon."

"Elisa. I'm with Cloe."

"Who's Cloe?" Jon asked.

Elisa pointed out Cloe whose still in the deep embrace with her cousin.

"Ahh. Claud's cousin." Jon said after seeing who Cloe is. "You excited?" Jon asked Elisa while they're walking to the arena not realizing they're walking so close to each other. Cloe's with her cousin walking ahead of them.

"Actually, I don't know anything about this. So I'm not really excited." Elisa answered sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sure you would enjoy this." Jon said, opening the door for her like a gentleman.

Elisa was just walking inside the arena following Jon because she didn't know where to go and Cloe is nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we going?" Elisa asked Jon when she saw that there are a lot of employees in the arena, running like the roof is on fire.

"You gonna follow me?"

"I don't know where to go." Elisa answered a little bit embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding." Jon said laughing. "Just follow me."

Elisa started to feel conscious when she saw other female wrestlers with their ring gear on, showing a lot of their stomach and cleavage. She stopped walking and started looking down at her own boobs wondering if she can handle wearing something like that. _'Probably, no. I have a flat chest.'_ She thought to herself.

When she looked up to start walking again, she saw that Jon is looking at her and probably caught her looking at her own chest. Jon also went to look at it and she caught him.

"What are you looking at?" Elisa asked Jon, bravery on her face, crossing her arms under her breasts which made it seem bigger.

"Don't worry. You're hotter than them." Jon winked at her.

She felt her face blushed but hide it with her reply, "Hotter? I'm flat-chested."

"They are as well. Before. They just have a boob job." He answered like he knows all of it.

"I don't want to have an implant but I want to have bigger boobs." Elisa said, looking down at her chest one more time. "Oh my God! Why am I saying this to you?" She panics after realizing what she just said.

Jon laughed at her. "Relax! It's okay. I like your boobs the way it is." Jon said staring at her chest. "You have a nice butt though." He said after checking her from behind then holding her hips, sliding down to her ass.

"Woah!" Someone interrupted the two of them. Jon still hasn't taken his hands away from her hips.

"Nick! What's up man?" Jon asked the guy while still holding her. Elisa turns around and step back a little away from Jon to see the guy who interrupted them.

"Elisa? No way! What the fuck are you doing here?" Nick asked excitedly when he saw Elisa.

"Nick!" She squealed and went to hug Nick. "I forgot that you're a wrestler. Oh my gosh! I know one now." She said laughing.

"You know each other?" Jon asked confused. He felt like something is going on between the two of them.

"Yeah, he's my brother's best friend." Elisa answered happily.

Jon sigh a relief knowing now that there's nothing going on between them. He felt happy because it means that he has a chance on Elisa.

"So, are you two together?" Nick asked Jon and Elisa.

"What? No!" Elisa quickly denied Nick's question.

"Not yet." Jon said cockily putting his arm around Elisa's shoulder, pulling her beside him. "Soon." He added then kissing Elisa's head which was seen by Cloe. She glared at them thinking, _'I should've gone here alone.'_

 **Hi! This is my first story here! And I hope you like it** **Please review, follow and favorite! Love lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

The main event has just finished and now Elisa and Cloe are on their way to the backstage area to meet with Claudio, Cloe's cousin. The three hours of the show was spent with just watching, eating popcorn and not talking. Now, Elisa's wondering what the hell she did to make Cloe pissed off that she don't even want to speak one word to her.

When they saw Claudio, who was with Jon, Cloe watched as how Jon would talk to Elisa and just ignore her. And this pisses Cloe off more.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jon asked Elisa with a smile on his face.

And now Claudio knows as to why Jon is so eager for the show to be finished. It's because he can see that Jon likes Elisa and wants to spend time with her. But that saddened him a little because he invited his cousin so Jon can meet her and hopefully grow to like each other, not for Jon to like his cousin's friend.

Claudio looks at his cousin's face and can tell that she already want to call it a night and just sleep so he did something that will make her happy.

"Hey man!" Claudio called to Jon, interrupting his conversation wih Elisa. "This is Cloe, the one who you always text." Claudio said to Jon pointing to Cloe.

Jon was surprised by Claudio's words 'the one you always text'. Uh no. He just replied a couple of her texts, maybe 5 or 6 but no, he doesn't always text her. It's her whose always texting him not the other way around.

"Hey Cloe." Jon waved at her, smiling a little.

And this made Cloe smile. "Hi Jon." She went to him and hugged him. This action shocked Jon but he returned the favor by hugging her back.

"C'mon." Cloe said pulling Jon's hand and started to walk out of the arena and to the car.

Jon looked back at Elisa and wondered what's going on. Elisa just smiled at him and laughs a little. _'So that's why she didn't talk to me a while ago. She likes Jon.'_ Elisa thought to herself.

When they were out of sight, Elisa picked up her hankies that fell to the ground when Cloe shoved her a little to hug Jon and went to get her phone from her bag when she heard a sound, alerting she has a new message.

 **You can ask Claudio to take you home now. Thanks for coming with me.**

And that ladies and gentlemen, came from Cloe. It's like her way of saying _'you came with me, i get my guy, you did your job, go home now.'_ And that fucking pissed her off. She put her phone back on her bag and turn around to see that Claudio's not there anymore. _'Rude people'_ she muttered to herself.

It was 1:20 in the morning when the taxi that she's riding pulled up to her apartment. She's so exhausted physically and emotionally that she can just go inside the house, lay down on the floor and just sleep. She can't handle going upstairs to her room anymore, it's like her body just want to give up already.

Jon on the other hand, is sitting at some diner looking bored as ever. He's only 2 hours with Cloe but he felt like it was 2 years because he's already sick of her, her whining and bitching about some guy whose according to her, is bugging her and can't take a hint that she don't want him. _'Well then, why can't you take the hint that I don't like you?'_ Jon wanted to ask Cloe but decided against it. He just smiled at her pretending to be interested at whatever she's saying.

After a few minutes, he told her that he's tired already and want to rest. Cloe looked at her watch and saw that it's already 1:30. "I'll just go to the bathroom for a while. Please look out for my bag and phone." She smiled sweetly at him then went to the bathroom.

Jon looked at Cloe's phone and one thing came to his mind. _'Elisa's number'._ He immediately gets Cloe's phone, thank God no pass code and searched for Elisa's number. He gets his own phone and copied the number then saved it. He smiled a little and placed back Cloe's phone to where it originally was. While he was waiting for Cloe to come back from the bathroom, he already sent a text to Elisa.

Elisa is lying down on the couch; eyes closed then suddenly her phone vibrated a little too loud from the table beside her. She groaned and ignored it. After a couple of seconds, it vibrates again and again and again. So she opened her one eye and reached out for her phone.

Both of her eyes widen when she saw that the text came from Jon.

 **Hey beautiful.**

 **Are you home already? It's Jon by the way.**

 **Please tell me you're fine.**

Elisa sat up and think first if she will reply to him. She went still for a couple of minutes before she dialed the number since she's too lazy to type what she wants to say to Jon. After two rings, he answered.

"Hey beautiful." Jon greeted to Elisa.

"Shut up. Are you still with Cloe?"

"I just dropped her off of her place. Can I see you right now? Where are you?"

"Fine. There's a cafe just in front of the apartment. I'll see you there in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Take care baby."

She went to the bathroom to fix herself, then emerged from the bathroom and shocked to see that her mom is home earlier than normal. Usually, her mom comes home from work at 7 in the morning. Since the diner that they own is 24 hours, her mom is the one who runs it at evening and his brother would take charge in the morning 'til afternoon.

"I saw Elisa with a guy a while ago." Her mom told her after she hugged her. She realized that the guy her mom's talking about is Jon since they were together earlier. "Is that her boyfriend? They look so sweet earlier."

She ignored what her mom said and told her that she's going to see someone tonight.

"Mom, I'm just gonna meet someone at the cafe very quick."

"At this time? Really Elisa?" Her mother asked her. "Is it your boyfriend?" Her mom asked anger obvious on her face. Her mom doesn't like her boyfriend that's why she's not surprised if she'd get angry whenever they see each other.

"No, mom. It's not Jack."

"Fine. Just be quick!"

When I went inside the cafe, I noticed Jon sitting at the corner playing with his phone. He stood up when he noticed me and meet me halfway then hugged me mumbling a "miss you already."

"What's up?" Elisa asked Jon when they settled on their seats beside each other. "How did you get my number?"

"I asked Cloe." He replied simply like it's the most obvious thing in the world then put his right arm around Elisa's shoulder.

"I don't believe you. You sneak into her phone." She accused.

Jon laughed and nuzzled Elisa's neck. "You're right." Jon whispered to her neck then kissed it.

Elisa playfully pushed Jon's head away from her neck but it didn't move and he keeps on nuzzling it. "Stop that Jon!" She said laughing hysterically.

Jon stopped after a minute and just tightly hugged her waist. "You smell good." He mumbled.

 _'Okay that's kinda creepy.'_ Elisa thought. She just laughed at him. "I have to go now. I told my mom I'll be quick."

Jon frowned at her. "Just a few more minutes please." Jon pleaded.

"We're not doing anything here so let's just go. You have a show tomorrow, right?" He nodded. "So you need to rest now." Elisa stood up already; Jon just stared at her still sitting. "C'mon." She pulled Jon's arm to stand.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Jon asked pouting.

"Not sure." Elisa said. She wasn't sure yet because she felt she needed to talk to Cloe. "Please Jon. I want to go home now." She said seriously to Jon.

Jon looked at her wondering what he did wrong that made her upset like this. "Okay." Jon mumbled sadly.

When Elisa came home, she went straight to her room and lay on her bed. After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, her phone vibrated. She looked at the text that was sent by Jon.

 **I hope I didn't do anything that made you upset. If I did, I'm sorry. I hope to see you again tomorrow. Good night Elisa.**

She didn't reply. Taking a deep breath then called Cloe, it went straight to voicemail so she just left a message saying they needed to talk tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites! Please review so I'll know what you want to happen next!** **I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow!**


End file.
